


Woven Into You

by ReapedPoetsSociety



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has magic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapedPoetsSociety/pseuds/ReapedPoetsSociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's magic is connected to Merlin. Or Merlin's sweet arse, plump lips and slender neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven Into You

**Author's Note:**

> That one time the request post on the kingandmagicheart fic rec blog was mistaken for a merthur ficlet prompt fill post (probably because i didnt word it correctly) and I ended up filling the prompt because I am a very emotional person when it comes to Merthur.
> 
> Prompt: ROLE REVERSAL: Arthur has magic but doesn't realize it and *accidentally* uses it to get Merlin into bed
> 
> Um I might have deviated slightly from this...  
> Enjoy!

He cant tell what this is. But it has just grown stronger over the years. The all too familiar energy that surrounds Arthur whenever Merlin is around. Its not _that_ sort of energy, Arthur tells himself flustered. Well there is that too, but it’s not the one that surprises Arthur. It’s the one that made him say ‘There’s something about you, Merlin. I cant quite put my finger on it’ on their second meeting.

Arthur watches as Merlin readies his bed for the night, heat rushing to his neck and cheeks when Merlin bends over to plump up the pillows, his tight arse in clear sight. More prominent than usual because Merlin’s pajama bottoms are where his breeches are supposed to be.

Arthur lowers his gaze, only to find himself staring at it again two seconds later. Disappointment twists in the pit of his belly as Merlin straightens, finished with the last of his tasks for the night.

‘I’m done, sir-’ Merlin begins, turning around.

‘Water.’ Arthur chokes out hurriedly, in attempt to keep him in his room a few more moments.

‘What?’ Merlin asks, rubbing an eye with the heel of his palm. His mouth falls open in a yawn, his eyes closing and a soft sigh falling off his lips. Arthur’s fingers curl into fists as he feels the knots inside him tighten. He clears his throat. ‘Water.’ He repeats.

‘Of course.’ Merlin murmurs sleepily and walks towards the table where Arthur is sitting. Arthur feels something stir out of control inside him. In addition to the blood rushing to his cock.

It was Merlin’s presence that caused that flow inside him. Something that calmed his very core. He felt somehow… in sync with the ridiculously pale boy. Even after so many years he had not been able to figure out what it was about him.

Merlin’s long, pale fingers wrap around the handle of the jug and he pours water into two goblets. Arthur lets out a slow breath, trying not to imagine how those fingers would look wrapped around his own cock, slowly-

‘Arthur?’

‘Hm- Yes-’ Arthur looks up at Merlin standing in front of him, holding the goblets. He tilts his head to the left and gives Arthur a strange look.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Of course.’ Arthur snaps, and snatches his water, downing it in one go. His mouth goes dry when he catches sight of Merlin drinking from his own cup. His head is tilted back slightly, silver pressed to his plump lower lip. Water droplets seep out from the corner of his mouth and wander down his jaw and slender neck. Arthur can hear the soft _dub dub_ in rhythm to his bobbing Adam’s apple as Merlin swallows each sip of water.

And the final constraint inside Arthur breaks, releasing all which was tightly contained for all these years. A dull haze, that is slightly familiar to being a bit drunk after a castle feast, takes over his mind and body. He hears a loud clatter as their bodies stumble towards the bed. And in another second they’re in it, Arthur straddling Merlin who stills beneath him, eyes wide. The candles in the room are put out suddenly, leaving them in the soft moonlight spilling in from the window. Arthur’s breath catches in his throat as he takes in how beautiful Merlin looks, silver covering his skin, almost glowing. He was more striking than any jewel Arthur had laid his eyes upon.

‘Arthur, your eyes-’ Merlin gasps, words stumbling out in confusion. ‘They’re gold-’

Arthur cuts him off, swallowing the rest of Merlin’s words in a hasty and needy kiss. His tongue darts out to trace Merlin’s lower lip, probing it gently and seeking permission. Arthur can tell exactly when Merlin’s breathing slows, then stops. He can hear the racing of Merlin’s heart. He can feel his confusion.

Its as if he is connected with the boy somehow. Woven into him.

He can tell Merlin doesn’t find this unpleasant.

Arthur slides his fingers between Merlin’s and tugs his arms above his head, pinning them to the bed. ‘Come on,’ He mumbles against his lips, nibbling softly. He rolls his hips against Merlin’s, pulling a soft moan from him, his mouth finally falling open. Arthur feels him relaxing beneath him as he licks into his mouth. Merlin thrusts his hips up against Arthur’s, semi hard erection obvious in his thin pajama bottoms.

Arthur feels the energy rush out of him again and their clothes slide off their flushed bodies in a hurried confusion.

Merlin opens his mouth to question the absurdity of it all when Arthur slides his fingers around his length and gives it a few pulls. Merlin’s head falls back with a gasp, hips moving up to push against Arthur’s hand. He mirrors Arthur a few seconds later, wrapping his long, pale fingers around Arthur’s shaft. The king groans, mind fuzzy with the thought of _Merlin’s_ fingers around him.

As soon as he thinks it, he finds a bottle of Jasmine oil in his free hand.

Without any effort, he has Merlin on all fours in minutes. He pumps his fingers in and out of him as Merlin mewls out Arthur’s name softly. He turns his head, searching for Arthur’s lips and they blend into a clumsy and wet kiss as he pulls his fingers out and presses his length against Merlin.

And then there are series of _‘Oh god Arthur’_ and _‘Don’t stop’_ spilling from Merlin’s mouth as the room fills with sound of their hips meeting with each thrust. The seconds blend into minutes and then Arthur is spent, struggling for breath. He pulls Merlin to the edge with the last of his strength, pulling the trembling body into his arms after.

‘That was better than I ever imagined it would be.’ He whispers into Merlin’s ear, licking a stripe along its edge. Merlin responds with a weak moan, pressing his face into Arthur’s neck.

_Fin_

* * *

Follow [kingandmagicheart](http://kingandmagicheart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for Merthur fic recs (and possible accidental prompt fills *cough*)  
:3


End file.
